Everything in Your Eyes
by RINTEND0
Summary: Towards the end of Hermione's 6th year, she begins a downward descent. She doesn't want to see her friends, her parents... they make it a lot worse. She's physically and mentally broken. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? RATED M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my new story [[I have also changed my name due to a divorce.. lol.. well a large break up! but I'm still me, the _older _Rinscott. I have basically taken the plot from my other story because I was unsatisfied with it.lol. Any way, this is the one I'll be working on. Enjoi[[and Review!

* * *

**  
**

**Everything in Your Eyes**

Chapter 1:

The shone through the white mesh hanging over the trellises. The aisles were lined with different shades of pink daisies and white roses. The sound of birds chirping and the small crowd making small talk created a pleasant atmosphere for the joyous event about to take place. Nearly all of the rows of white seats were occupied with happy yet anxious witnesses. They all awaited the arrival of the co-star of the evening, even the groom looked on with nervous anticipation. Ever so often, he would fidget with his light pink tie or mess with his impeccably flat, so blonde it was nearly white, hair. His groomsmen tried to calm him slightly, but even they were a bit edgy. This young group was rather inexperienced in the wedding area, seeing as this was their first time being marriage ceremony, being only one and a half years after their final year at Hogwarts, which seemed like an eternity ago for the group of friends who had been through so much.

The music from the keyboardist began to float through the air. Two young girls, wearing white dresses with light pink polka dots and lace, began to make their way down the aisle. They dropped red rose petals every few steps as the crowd smiled and whispered of their cuteness. As the pair stood, with a look of determined concentration, in the place she had been instructed the night before on the left side of the opening to the small gazebo. A small blonde boy, not much over than 4 years old, then made his way proudly up the aisle. He was carrying a small silk pillow with two white gold, matching rings. He bounced lightly into his place and beamed back at the chuckling onlookers.

Next, came the ginger headed, maid of honor, dawning a light pink dress with a white sash and lace around the bottom, where it ended at her knee. The other two bridesmaid's dress were similar in design but with a little less detail. The moment was nearly here. The thing that had the people gathered on the edge of their seats. Every head turned as the music did.

A light breeze blew into the faces staring at the young woman-walking arm in arm with a tall, gray haired gentleman. Her dress was white, strapless, and flowing, although very form fitting around her upper torso. A light pink ribbon encircled her waist, matching with the small petal accents throughout the dress. Her face shrouded by the veil showed a subtle blush, nearly a glow, accompanying the smile she adorned. This was their big day and she was ecstatic but found herself embarrassed at the faces that gazed at her with varying emotions; some were smiling the biggest smiles, some were in tears, and others looked completely astounded. She never cared to be in the spotlight, fore she always felt she became overly clumsy when under pressure to perform well. Amazingly, she reached the destination without stumbling or tearing up.

The gentleman announced that he gave this woman to be wed and took his seat by his wife. She turned to her lover, as he lifted her veil. Her brown hair was mostly pulled up into a loose up-do with several perfect curls hanging down, some framing her face and lightly hanging about her shoulders. Her makeup was simple yet suiting; she wore light brown eyeliner and a little pink eye shadow, with a natural blush on her cheeks. He stared into the brown orbs that he loved so much. She saw everything in his oh so light blue eyes, everything that told her today was going to go as perfect as she hoped, everything that told her they would make it safely to the beach, and everything that told her what a wild, lovely night it would soon be.

3

After being rudely awoken by the shrill buzz of her alarm clock, Hermione stared around her room trying to decipher what she had just dreamed. Was she really just having a dream about a wonderful wedding? A wedding that took place only a few years from now? And try as she might she should not recall the details of the groom, but she could almost still feel the intense pleasure she had when looking into his silvery, cobalt eyes.

She sighed and put the thoughts to the back of her mind, she had more pressing matters at hand. She had to complete an essay by noon so she would be able to work on her Arithmancy tables and her Herbology project. She also knew that Harry and Ron would probably want help with their's. They were almost to the N.E.W.T.S exams and so the teacher had begun to pile on the workload in order to prepare them.

She showered and dried her now tame hair, thanks to Lavender and Pavarti who had finally dished the secrets of straightening potions. She threw on a light blue shirt that tied in the back, being partial to the color after this morning's dream, and a new pair of stonewashed jeans that her muggle friend Breanna had given her. She thanked God that weekends at Hogwarts were casual; it was just too warm to wear those robes.

She grabbed her bag and descended the steps of the girls' dormitory, deciding that studies were more important than breakfast at the moment. She took her normal seat in the corner of the room and scrawled down notes on the Gnome Revolt of 1557. As she was nearly finished with her essay, Ron and Harry joined her at the table.

"Hey Mione, skip breakfast again?" Harry chuckled. Hermione simply nodded in return, she was in the middle of a good thought and she couldn't lose it. Ron placed a few biscuits and a piece of ham on the table that he had rolled up in a napkin.

"Here, I thought you'd get hungry. I always work better on a full stomach."

"You do not Ron, you work even less then." Harry laughed. Ron just kind of shrugged as if to say, 'Yeah, you're right.' Hermione held in her giggles as hurriedly wrote out her conclusion.

"There, done!" she smiled as she put her quill down momentarily, taking a biscuit and the ham.

"Wow, did you finish that whole thing this morning?" Harry asked astounded. Hermione simply nodded with a mouth full.

"Harry, look who you're talking about." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." Harry fake-sighed. "I wish I could work that quick."

"Have you boys even started on your essays?" she asked in a motherly sort of way, as if she were going to scold them. They both looked at her in a sheepish sort of way. She just rolled her eyes and picked up her Arithmancy book. The boys started up a conversation on Quidditch so Hermione was able to tune them out really quickly. She drew up her tables and was done before noon. By that time though, the boys had left to go off and play Exploding Snap with Neville and Seamus.

This left her plenty of time to dwell on her thoughts, which she didn't like. The fact that she didn't know who her mystery groom was began to bother her. Not feeling like Herbology, she set off to the grounds to read one of her new favorite books, _Twilight_. She loved that the book was about an ordinary girl who had found the love of her life in someone so beautiful. The book sort of reminded her of her short fling with Viktor Krum, but she shrugged off those feelings not really liking to think about him.

She found her favorite seat by the lake, a large rock that had the perfect view of it but was still somewhat secluded and she figured that not many people knew of it. She delighted in the way the sunlight shone on her, she laid back and rested her head on one of her arms. She closed her eyes for a moment to take in the wonderful feeling. She saw the eyes, his eyes, the lovely blue that was prettier and lighter than any lake she had seen. She sighed.

She opened her eyes, trying to push the thoughts away, and turned back to her reading. Footsteps alerted her to an approaching person. She glanced up to see Draco Malfoy walking her way, although he looked deep in thought. As he looked up, she saw them. They were the eyes from her dream, although they looked a lot more troubled. He stilled when he saw her. For a minute, neither of them said anything, having been very startled to see each other.

"Malfoy." She greeted. She still couldn't believe it was him she saw in her dream. It had to be someone else.

"Mudblood." He replied with less malice in his voice than usual. He averted his eyes, looking to the lake.

"Something the matter?" Hermione asked when he hadn't just turned to leave.

"You're in my seat." He said flatly.

She snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Your seat, eh?" Nevertheless, she moved over a little, giving him a small amount of room, but the most the rock would allow. He looked away from the lake and eyed the room she had offered. She really expected him to spit some random insult at her, but he surprised her by silently sitting down. She watched him but he never took his eyes back off the lake.

The air between them was between awkward and hostile, but calmed slightly as Hermione turned back to her novel. She attempted to read more but couldn't quite concentrate on Bella when she had her own dreams to ponder. If it really was him in them, why? Why would she ever dream about marrying him? How could she ever consider that? He sneaked a small glance at him. He was resting his head on one arm that was propped up on his leg. He looked a bit like an angsty statue.

As she was about to look away he looked at her. Again, they just looked at each other, and then he spoke. "Like what you see, Granger?"

"I was wondering why you weren't insulting me and then I realized it was because you weren't flanked by your cronies or your whorish posse." She retorted. The biggest surprise of all was that he didn't look very angered, he merely chuckled.

"You aren't with your brainless gits, either." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, sometimes it's better to get away from mindless Quidditch." she laughed instead of being offended.

"Yeah." He said returning to his thoughts and looking up into the sky.

Hermione worried that someone would wonder upon them, but was interrupted by him speaking. "It feels really nice out today. The sun is shining so brightly, making the lake look so…" he searched for a word.

"Wonderfully blue." She said, hiding a blush at the thought of what that description currently meant to her. He looked down at her.

"Yeah, Granger. So very blue." He paused. "So when did you find my little private hide out?"

Surprised by how light and pleasant their conversation was, she paused. Then remembered her voice, "It was at the beginning of last year. I would hide over here and cry sometimes after…" she cut herself, not believing how carelessly she almost began to give away things she never spoke of.

He seemed not to be bothered by her sudden stop, she assumed it to be because he didn't really care anyway. She looked down at her hands, slightly embarrassed by her near rambling.

"I've came here to get away from things since First Year." He stated. She wondered what things could have been troubling him that early on but then remembered the scum he called a father. She didn't look back up at his face for fear he was looking at her still. He picked up her book and examined it. "Stephenie Meyer, eh?"

She turned her head up at him quickly. "You know of her books?" he was full of surprises today.

"I read a lot when I'm at my home." He admitted, flipping through the pages.

"But this is a Muggle book."

"It's also a very decent love story." He handed the thick novel back to her. She still stared at him in awe. "Have you read _New Moon_ yet?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't even aware that it was out. I was rereading this one."

"Yes. I have it, if you'd like to envy it." He smirked. She looked at him hard. "I'm kidding. I could let you read it." He chucked.

_What the hell?! Am I dreaming again? Not only is he sitting beside me talking, he's joking and offering to lend me things? And he hasn't insulted me but once?! I have to be dreaming!_ Hermione's head was racing but she managed to nod in reply.

"Why?" she asked simply, it seemed to be the only word she could coherently form.

"Why what. Granger?"

"Why are you talking to me? Why are you offering to let me borrow your book, which I'm still astounded that you read? Why are you being civil? Not to be entirely rude and kill the polite conversation or anything, but you've never sat within five feet of me without complaining about me being filthy." She said it all really fast, but he heard it all.

He averted his eyes from her again and she thought he wasn't even going to reply. "Because I can." His simple answer to all of her questions. It pretty much was a fit answer, and she knew it would be the only one she would get, so she let it go. Showing that she accepted it, she asked him a question about one of the characters and so began another light conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, son of a known Death Eater and devout Slytherin, was sitting with her and conversing politely. They had mainly discussed the series they both liked and another book they also favored. They then talked about the coming exams, prefect duties, but not really anything too personal. It had been several hours of pleasantries and the sun was getting close to the mountains.

"So, who do you think is going to be the Heads of the next year?" Draco asked in a polite but seeking way. She wanted to say what she really thought, her and Harry, but she didn't want to seem rude.

"I'm not sure. I really hope I get Head Girl, but Head Boy is a probably up for grabs." She said hoping not to sound too conceded.

"Of course you'll get it Granger. You are the know-it-all who beats me in every class, except for one." He said smugly.

"That's because Snape favors you." She accused, slightly miffed, then she regretted it because he almost looked pained.

"I know." He replied looking away. "I'd like to think that I'm at least good at one thing. Do you know how much shit I get from my father for losing to a Mudblood?" She looked down at her hands. She wasn't really upset at the offensive term but more out of pity for him. He really was intelligent, but to his father he wasn't good enough because she beat him. She wondered if it had been anyone else if it would bother him so bad, and concluded it wouldn't.

"I'm sorry." She said really feeling bad for the jab about Snape.

"No you're not. You pride yourself in being the perfect student and that's exactly why you will be Head Girl and I'll always be second best. You bloody well know you wouldn't put anything in front of your damned grades." He was angered, she couldn't blame him, but his accusations still stung.

"You don't know anything about me!" she raised her voice slightly.

"I know all about you. You're Hermione Granger. You are a Mudblood who was entirely surprised at receiving an invitation to a world that you didn't even know existed. You were ecstatic to come here and prove yourself to your proud family. They were ever so happy to learn that you earned top grades, distracting them from the reality that you were becoming a bossy prude. You've had one boyfriend, Viktor Krum. He was a small fling that ended with the summer and the start of a new year and new girls to swoon over him. Your friends protect you and never like to let you out of their sight, which is probably killing them right now that you aren't with them. Everyone loves you now that you fight for the Order and so on and so on." He paused looking over her reaction. "Right aren't I?"

She stood up furious. "No you are not, you selfish git! If for one second, you came down from your fancy, rich, little pureblood pedestal you'd learn what it's really like having to work for your grades! You'd learn that not everyone can coast through life on good looks and money! They aren't everything!" she shouted and grabbed her book and walked around him to leave. She paused and said with tears. "And you don't know anything about me! I don't have the perfect life that you envisioned, believe me! So go back to your snobby, slutty friends and leave me the Hell alone!"

He watched as she stormed off. He really didn't think that she had it in her to truly stand up to him like that. She was still yelling as she was walking away.

"And to think I thought that foul ferret could be civilized for once! _PEOPLE NEVER CHANGE_!" she cried, the angry and pent up tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew she couldn't go back to the common room and see the boys like this; she did not want to have to explain everything that went on.

She went to her other haven, the one full of the musty smell of hundred-year-old books and lovely vanilla- Madam Pince like to burn candles. The smell always seemed to calm her down. She went to the back corner in the biography section, no one but her really enjoyed that section. She sat with her back to one of the shelves, laying her head against a rather large autobiography on Cornelius Fudge. She tried to close her eyes and ease her mind but every time she did, she saw his face. She was so furious that he though that her life was so grand, who was he to judge her at all? _His father bought his way into everything! He may be critical of him sometimes, but if he tried harder then he wouldn't disappoint him._

People who took things for granted always bothered her. She worked for everything she received, the attention was earned, but she just liked to feel accomplished. She loved the feeling, that for once in her life, she belonged somewhere, and he took that away from her. How she hated him! He was arrogant, rude, and ungrateful! He had everything; parents with loads of money, plenty of friends, good looks, and charisma. He could have almost anything he wanted in life. All she had was her grades.

3

Hermione was walking from class with Harry and Ron a few weeks later. The conversation had turned to the coming holidays. They discussed their vacation plans and the times they would meet up. Harry would be coming of age this summer, so he and Ron were going to celebrate with the Twins and Charlie in Ireland. They had invited her but she knew it was only out of politeness, they wanted to have an all boys outing, so she declined.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, come on Hermione, you've always been one of the guys." Ron laughed. She didn't find this rude statement funny at all. He knew how self-conscious she was about things like that.

"I know Ron, I'm just one of the guys. I'm just the girl that you borrow homework from. I'm the one that you expect to be there when Lavender says something you don't understand. I'm just _one of the guys_!" she raised her voice slightly. She had tears filling her eyes. They, mainly Ron, never appreciated her. They acted as if she would always be there to do their work for them or to devise the perfect plans, it was infuriating.

"Hermione, I didn't-" Ron started.

"What Ronald? You didn't what? Think? Yeah, that happens all too often for you doesn't it."

"Hermione?!" he exclaimed, but Hermione ignored him and stomped off. "What the bloody Hell has gotten into her? Is she ragging or something?!"

"No, I'm not!" she stopped in her tracks. "I'm just tired of you being an insensitive prick! For Merlin's sake, Malfoy is a better conversationalist than you!" With that last snap, she marched off to the girls' dormitories, leaving all three boys awestruck at what she had just said.

3

Draco had overheard their little tiff and had liked that someone else was razzing on the Weasel, other than him. He wondered though, what was really on her mind. _She seems so much more angry and bitter than the usually chipper Hermione who had just scored 5 points higher than him on her N.E.W.T.S. _He knew that girls were emotional before their time of the month but she was never like this. _And the fact that she added that extra hurt on him about me. That was very unlike her, she even complimented me. Well sort of, if you could count being able to hold on a conversation that doesn't involve food or Quidditch impressive._ He laughed to himself.

Maybe he would look into this and see what was bothering her so bad. He hated to admit it, but he almost felt sorry for her. He just didn't like to see any girls, even Mudbloods, being so troubled- and not even of his doing. He might just try to comfort her, or at the very least trick someone else into doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Draco walked to the rim of the lake. He looked around at the students who were enjoying the last week of the school year. He had to admit that the beginning of the summer holidays was bittersweet. He would be done with this part of his schooling and would possibly be Head Boy next year, but he also had to go home. He knew most of the things that awaited him at his home and the arrival of his seventeenth birthday. He sighed to throw out those thoughts.

He still hadn't made any headway on the case of the temperamental muggle-born. This bothered him, it had been several days that she hadn't spoken to the trollish half of the Golden Trio, and when he made a decision, he stuck to it. He would have to find her and make up some lame excuse, like that McGonagall wanted to see her, to get her alone.

His feet were carrying him to his normal resting spot, grateful for the fact that Crabbe and Goyle had hung after Pansy after she announced that she had given up on Draco. He needed his alone time to reflect on everything going on in his life. Lately, it seemed as if he couldn't get enough time to think.

With his thoughts clouding his mind, he walked right up to the rock, very unaware that it was already inhabited, and sat down. A rustling noise caught his attention and he looked up to see Hermione briskly walking away from him. He jumped up, he wouldn't have too many more chances to talk to her, and in two strides, he had caught up. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy!" though she didn't pull her arm away.

"What's up with you Granger?" he said while turning her to face him.

"What business is it of yours?" she shouted with tear-stained cheeks, this time she did jerk her arm out of his grasp. He just looked at her, she was a mess. Her hair was unkempt, she was pale with small, dark circles under her eyes, and she looked even thinner than usual.

"I've just noticed that you aren't always stuck up the Potter's ass, you're blubbing, and to put it plainly, you look worse than usual. What has happened to you?"

"Oh, don't try to play the sensitive guy! I know you don't give one shit more about me than you do that damned excuse for a Lord! You don't care about Mudbloods remember?" she yelled at him as she turned away again. He grabbed her arm once again, but as he turned her around, her fist made direct contact with him face.

He staggered back, stunned. He knew she was upset but didn't think she would punch him. He stood there gaping at her. She seemed to be shocked by what she had done too, and something crossed her face. She looked very fearful of him at the moment. He couldn't be angry with her. Though, if it had been anyone else he would be absolutely livid, like the one time Pansy had struck him- he had cursed her to a full body bind curse for an entire day, daring anyone to attend to her.

He took a step toward her, he was simply going to take her hand to bring her back to the rock. He raised his arm and she flinched away. Again, he was so shocked. He paused. When she looked back at him, she had a look of slight fear that she was trying to control. Quickly, before she could hit him again, he grabbed her. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't know what was going through his head or hers, but he knew that she needed this.

At first, she didn't know what to do; it wasn't as if she normally hugged her enemies, or anyone for that matter, everyday. Her arms remained limp until she realized how good it felt to be held like this. She threw her arms around his waist. She tried as hard as she could to hold in her tears, but the warmth of his body reminded her of the things she longed for, the things she hadn't had for so long.

He felt her slender arms wrap around him, which he was glad for. Then he began to feel the moisture soaking through his shirt at his collarbone. He couldn't believe that all of his life he was taught to humiliate and downgrade people like the girl in his arms and he had never fully realized that they were truly people too. This small girl had her own troubles without him adding to them. He actually felt penitent for all of the nasty things that he had said to her, not that it would change anything between them.

He felt her breathing go back to regular, replacing the short breaths that came with the sobs. He glanced down at her, trying to see her face that was hidden behind her thick mass hair. He slowly and softly walked her backwards, back to the rock, her head still on his chest. He turned around, took her by her waist, and sat her up on the rock. He tried to look into her eyes to see if he could find any trace that she was feeling better, but she was still looking down.

Finally, she looked up at him a lot of confusion. He had insulted her, she had insulted him back, then she punched him, and he hugs her, letting her cry on his shoulder. What the heck? And another thing, why did he even care?! What's it to him if she's miserable, isn't that what his job usually was to do? Nothing about this made sense to her, but she was still grateful for it.

"Thank you." She said simply. She couldn't unearth any other words.

"Don't mention it." He replied, it was somewhat of a joke but she knew there was real meaning behind it. He sat down beside of her, neither of them speaking for some time. Then he asked, "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She sighed. She supposed that she owed it to him but she really didn't want to discuss her problems with him of all people. He looked up into his nearly grey eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Looking away so as not to get caught up in the thoughts brought on by her dream.

He began to get frustrated again. "Hermione, you aren't fine. You just-" he stopped when she looked back up at him quickly. "What?"

"Nothing."

"At any rate, you aren't fine. You just broke down right here in front of me, the one person I know you wouldn't ever want to witness you so vulnerable." He accused.

"I know." She said slowly. "I just have a lot going on… I'd just rather not talk about it."

He sighed. "Ok, then what do you want to talk about?"

She assumed he would be mad and walk off, but he was simply full of surprises today. "Uhm…" she sighed. "I'm sorry about that earlier." She looked at his face and noticed a red splotch on his cheek. She shifted towards him and placed her hand on the side of his face. The place was very warm.

He wanted to pull out of her reach but her touch was very soothing. He looked down at her. He began to notice things about her that he never had. She had some lighter tints of honey blonde in her hair that stood out as the sun shone on it. He also had never noticed that she had this natural beauty about her; almost every girl he knew wore so much make up that they could supply a costume store for an entire year. Hermione didn't wear any cosmetics at all, nor did she need them. Even at her worst, fatigued and completely stressed out, she looked great- regardless of what he had told her earlier.

He lifted his hand to cover her's. His hand was so much bigger than hers, and the feel of her tiny hand under his felt so great. He had never really had contact with a girl who wasn't after him for his power and wealth. He slowly pulled her hand away, keeping it in his for a moment before releasing it.

"It's fine." He said. She stared into his face, confused for a second. She had completely lost track of what they were talking about, because the way he had been gazing at her totally dazed her.

"No," she said remembering. "I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed, and I guess I was just taking it out on you. I really shouldn't have."

"It's alright Hermione." He replied again. She blushed, she couldn't believe by just saying her name he had got that reaction out of her. "I can see you're under a lot of pressure. Believe me, I understand that."

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"Nope, I asked you first. You'll have to tell me before I divulge any information." He smirked. A small smile played on her lips.

"Merlin, you're insufferable." She laughed. She had to admit to herself that when he was being civil, he was actually nice to be around, and it felt it good to laugh. "But, really, why is it that you are bothering to be nice to me?"

He scrutinized the lake, like he had the day the first really talked. "I don't know. You just looked like you could use someone to talk to. You weren't even talking to Potter and Weasley so I knew you had to be going through some things they wouldn't understand. I find that it's better to talk to people with an IQ greater than a troll's to get you back on the right track." he joked.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. You know where I could find someone like that?" she smirked for a change.

"I think that Goyle is somewhere around here." They both laughed. She looked into his eyes and knew that he would listen to what she had to say, not just hear it, but truly listen.

She sighed. "It's just that… well, do you know what a divorce is?"

He nodded. "Hermione, our worlds aren't that different. Albeit, divorces in the wizarding world are very unheard of due to the magical bond. But anyway… go on." He rested his head on one fist, staring intently into her eyes, as if to soak up everything she was about to say.

"Ok, my parents split the summer before fifth year. I mean, I should have seen it coming, but they hid it from me. When I was actually home, they tried to act normal but they weren't. My mother was always very accident prone, or so she would say. I tried to pretend things weren't happening like I knew they were." She paused, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to slip out.

"There were so many things going on that year. I wanted to be with my friends, because of the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort, but my _father_," she spat the word. "didn't want me leaving again so soon after I returned home. He was already, well shall we say, inebriated. And being so, he wasn't so… gentle in telling me no." she looked down at his hands at seeing his surprised reaction. "That's what finally made my mother divorce him."

She was quiet for a minute. "Hermione, I'm so-"

"Please, don't say you're sorry. I mean, I appreciate it, but I'd rather have someone listen to me than feel bad for me." she peered up into his face that he was struggling to control. "With so many horrendous things happening," she started again, "I didn't want to trouble my friends further with my broken home, so I didn't tell anyone about what had transpired. Nevertheless, the split is why I only stayed at my home for a mere week last summer. Mum, desperate for attention and love, had moved a new man into our house. He seemed decent at first. He was polite until several days into my stay. He walked into my room one night and…" she burst out into tears again, latching onto a mortified Draco. "He tried to rape me. He told me that if I didn't hush that he would kill me and my mother. Thankfully, my wand was on my bedside table and I sent the first spell I thought of at his head. He was unconscious when mum walked in." she sniffed.

Draco smoothed down her soft hair in a comforting way. "I can't believe all this has happened to you Hermione. You always just seem so…"

"How I wish that was the end of it." She pulled away and looked up at him, eyes still brimming with hot, stinging tears. He pulled her back closer and slightly nodded to tell her to go on with her story. "When she found him in my room, she accused me of luring him there. She tried to say that I was framing him so that she would get rid of him. She slapped me and told me to get out of her house. Later, I found out that she was on LSD and some other drugs. And even though my life had went to Hell, I knew that my friends here all had troubles of their own that were far more important."

"So Potter nor any of the Weasleys know about any of this?" he pulled her closer as she shook her head 'no'. He sighed. _And I thought that the Dark Lord had a bad home life._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Such a strange, fascinating sight to see the Gryffindor golden girl in the arms of the Slytherin prince. Enemies held in a consoling embrace. Warm brunette hair cascading over the taut shoulders capped with platinum locks. To witness this would soften the hearts of many, although not the hearts that would matter to either soul.

After quite some time, Hermione pulled away, looking at Draco with eyes full of gratitude. She couldn't believe how much better she could feel while wrapped in his arms- it was slightly unnerving. She wiped away the trails left by her warm tears, noticing that his shirt was thoroughly soaked with them.

"Oh, Draco, your shirt is sodden. I'm so sorry." She blushed, not realizing she had cried that much.

"It's alright." He glanced down at the tearstains. "Do you feel some better though? I mean you did nearly cry the Black Lake."

She smiled at him and her blush deepened. "So now that I spilled my stupid problems… are you going to let me in?"

_Let her in? She truly wants to know what is wrong with my lame life. Does she really care or is she just being polite?_ He sighed at his own internal battle. "For starters, your problems aren't stupid. They make mine look like the troubles of a first year." He thought of all the adventures she had had in their first year and suppressed a laugh at the analogy. "But, like yours, they involve my father." He rubbed his temples. Why was he even telling her this? Wouldn't she just run off and tell Potter, who would then tell his precious Order? He sighed again. He wasn't winning the war inside his head.

His nerves relaxed to his surprised pleasure. He looked up and saw that Hermione had laid a hand on his shoulder. He hid the smile that tempted to escape. _Maybe she does care. I mean, I did just let her blub all over my expensive shirt. She should care._

"I haven't really told anyone about this either, so if this gets out…" he looked at her in a warning sort of way.

"Oh come on, who am I going to tell?" she laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to run up to Ron and say, 'You know Malfoy and I had the loveliest chat the other day. I told him how that my father beat me and hey, he shared his father troubles with me! Yes, what a great conversation that would be." She laughed again and he joined her.

"He'd probably blow up, claim you're under the Imperious Curse, and then try to start a fight with me." They laughed and Hermione nodded, knowing that did indeed sound like Ron.

"So anyway, what about Lucius?"

Draco looked down at his hands. He knew she was waiting for an answer and would be patient. He thought over his reply well, hoping not to divulge too much information. "In pureblood families, the son is to follow in the footsteps in of the father. It's not too big of a secret what my father's occupation is." He sighed. "I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Draco, you can be honest with me. I mean, I told you about my abusive, alcoholic father and my slutty, drug abusing mother. You can tell me your stories about your parents." She slid her arm around his lean back and rubbed soothing circles on it.

He looked up at her, shocked at the harsh terms she used for her own parents. "I have never really been very close to my mother. That's how my father wanted it. As soon as I didn't need nursing anymore, he separated us. Even though we lived together we only had contact when he saw fit."

Hermione was astounded. "You didn't talk to your mom, ever?"

"Well, she would sneak and read me stories before I slept, or bring me my favorite snacks. She really is a caring woman. She's a great mum." His eyes were reflective. Then he changed back to his normal, emotionless façade. "Any time you might have saw her though, she was under my father's influence and so wasn't herself." He met her eyes. "She wasn't allowed to show any compassion, much like I am not to either."

Hermione thought of all that he had just said. _So, he basically didn't have a mother through growing up because she wasn't to be around him. That is insane! Death Eater's parenting is very odd. They should make a book on it._ She kept her humorous thoughts to herself.

"Anyway, back to the real problem. Following in his footsteps in an 'honor'. He's a highly ranked official and I would be his second. 'The Dark Lord only excepts the best.' It's the kind of thing I have been told as far back as I can remember." He scoffed. "As my birthday is fast approaching, my _father_ sees no better time than that for my induction." He looked away from her, not wanting to see her surprised yet sympathetic look.

"And don't give me that, 'you don't have to do it' junk. 'You can go to the light side!' Please! I can't change what's in store for me anymore than Weasley can change the red mop he calls hair!" he didn't mean to insult her friend but he couldn't stand to hear what he knew she was about to say.

"Then I won't." she simply said. She wrapped both arms around him. He nearly jerked out of her reach.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shut up Draco. I'm hugging you and you like it, don't ruin it." She told him sharply. He wanted to laugh, this was the old bossy Hermione. He slowly let his arms creep around her, enjoying the feel and warmth of her compassion. _She truly is one caring person, even to her enemies. She is indeed a Gryffindor, but admittedly my favorite one._ He couldn't completely conceal his blush at that thought and was rather angry with himself, though thanking Merlin that she didn't see it.

"Do you expect me to cry?" he asked sarcastically.

She smacked him playfully on the head. "No, just to enjoy a hug." She pulled away and looked at him. She was smiling and even he had a crooked, half smile on him. "You know you don't look half-bad when you smile."

"Wha-was that a compliment Granger?" he quirked an eyebrow. She tittered and shrugged. "Well, then I might have to retort that I like your hair that way."

"Why thank you Draco dearest. It was done for you especially." She said with false formality.

"Oh really now?"

"Nope." She grinned, standing up in front of him.

"You're insufferable." He rolled his eyes dramatically as they both started laughing. This sort of childish flirting became the basis of their friendship.

((heart))

The next day Hermione was feeling so much better. She had finally got out all of the repressed feelings. She couldn't believe that it was the one person who usually made her feel worse, that had helped her from a major break down.

She walked down to the Great Hall early, only to see Draco already there. She made a small smile in his direction and she nearly giggled as he gave her a slight wink. Thankfully, no one saw this exchange.

Harry was sitting in his usual seat and Hermione took hers across from him. He smiled at the pleasant surprise of having their Hermione back. He asked her what the change in her had been. She swiftly glanced Draco's way and back, then shrugged to the dark haired boy. He didn't care that she wasn't telling him the whole truth, because he knew if she wanted and needed to, she would. He didn't press the matter further and instead began talk of the summer.

Draco's breakfast went smoothly as well, but he couldn't help himself, he kept glancing at the Gryffindor table. No one seemed to notice, either that or they were too afraid to mention it to the temperamental blonde.

The entire week went by like this, every morning the two would share a moment of silent conversation with their eyes and then go on about their day. That is until the last night. Hermione heard a tapping at her window. All of the other girls were already asleep, but Hermione was making sure that she had everything packed before she went to bed.

She saw a lovely, black eagle at her window. She quickly let it in, wondering who would be getting a letter at this hour. It flew over to_her_ bedside table and deposited the letter. She walked over to it and picked up the letter. It had her name neatly written on it. She opened it and read:

_ Hermione,_

_ I know we haven't spoken since that evening, but this is the last night… Would you be opposed to joining me by the lake one last time, you know before we go off? If you'd rather sleep so you could dream about me… that's fine too. _

_ Draco_

He had drawn a smiling face and transfigured it so that it smirked and winked up at her. She giggled at it and rummaged through her trunk for a piece of parchment. As she found one, her purple ink and quill, she came back to her table. The bird looked up at her and ruffled its feathers. She laughed at its impatience. "So much like your owner, aren't you?" she smiled and petted it on the head. It cooed and waited for her to finish her short reply. It simply read, "How about both?" with a small smile that she too enchanted to wink.

After sending the bird off, she quickly threw on a pair of dark jeans and a green tank top. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror to make sure she looked acceptable. _Merlin! I'm just going to see Draco for a bit before we leave, not going to meet Edward Cullen!_ She laughed at the analogy as she headed out into the common room. Thankfully, it was unoccupied. She snuck through the halls, taking some of the hidden passageways they had learned over the years. She was out on the grounds in no time, but he had still beaten her to the lake.

He smiled as she approached him. "Good evening, Miss Granger." He bowed his head to her as she stopped in front of him.

She curtsied, "It is now, Master Malfoy." They both laughed at their silly behavior. This friendship was becoming a very pleasant one. "So, why did you bring me out of my nightmares, Draco?"

"Nightmares?" he looked shocked.

"Well, I said I was dreaming of you didn't I?" she laughed and ran over to the rock. He rolled his eyes and followed suit.

"Bad joke, Granger." He said with a quirked smile.

"Yeah, I know, but you still didn't answer my question." She looked out unto the beautiful lake. The waning moon reflected in the smooth water.

"Eh, I just wanted to know if the lake water was warm at this time of the year."

She looked at him quickly, but didn't react quick enough. Picked her up easily and was carrying her towards the water. "Draco!" she shouted in protest. "No! Don't you dare!" she threatened, while attempting to kick him in the stomach. He easily thwarted her attacks by grabbing her flailing legs. "I mean it, Draco! If you-" but the warm water cut her off.

When she resurfaced, she saw him laughed whole-heartedly. And, even though he looked really dreamy, she was furious. "Draco Malfoy! You are an-" But she was cut off again by the splash made by his body hitting the water.

She felt something grab her around the waist, her scream was cut off by the water. Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco pulling on her waist. She kicked at him but missed. Finally, they both resurfaced.

"Draco! What the bloody Hell?!" she yelled.

He simply smiled. "I just wanted to go for a swim."

"Fully clothed?!" she asked astounded.

He shrugged. "It was one of those on a whim kind of things." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're really something, you know that?" she was still angry with him, but the water did feel rather nice. He made a pouting face at her. It was one of the first times she saw him give up that cleverly crafted visage. She giggled. "Cute..." she paused, thinking over her anger. "_Fine!_ Have it your way! We'll swim."

"See? I always have my way." he smirked. Again, she rolled her eyes and swam away from him. "Hey, where are you going?" he swam after her. She was a fine swimmer and so he had to do some catching up.

"What? Too fast for Ickle Drackie?" she teased.

"Pansy calls me that." He groaned. Hermione stopped and laid on her back, laughing. "Haha. Yeah I know, she is insane." He said as he swam up next to her.

"I thought she was your girlfriend." She paused in her laughter.

Again, Draco groaned. "No chance in Hell." She creased up again, he joined her. When they stopped laughing he said, "It's the way father would have it, but I can't stand her. I'm so glad that she finally stopping pining for me."

"Has she really?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I didn't she would give you up. What'd you do to her?"

"Yeah, she says she's over me. Though it could be another ruse. I truly hope it isn't. I detest her, but I hope she finds someone else." Hermione smiled at his statement. _There really is a good guy behind that prat image._

They threaded in a comfortable silence for a few moments. She looked over the blonde as he glanced up at the moon. He looked like a different person from the one she used to loathe. He defiantly seemed happier. He was indeed nice to be around. She often found herself longing to be in his company. As she looked at him now, she saw why.

He gazed back down at her. "I just wanted to talk to you one last time before the summer started." He suddenly said. She frowned at the thought of the next day and what it brought for her.

She sighed. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"I know," He grimaced. "nor am I." She swam closer to him and hugged him. He had half expected it this time and was braced for it. With a of bit difficulty, they threaded water as they held each other.

Whether it was the water or the twilight, something was different about this embrace. The feelings behind it seemed to be intensified. Electricity was flowing through them at each place their bodies touched. As they pulled away, Draco saw something in Hermione's eyes. The exact thing that he was feeling. He…

A/N: Easy way to get the reviews I want.. isn't it? Post up a bunch of reviews and I'll post you're next chapter in TWO days. Promise! BUT if I don't get at least 5 more reviews by then, then I'll postpone the update another day… or two! evil giggles See ya lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** So here is my quick update[[because of your quick reviews! Oh and reader101- yes it is the Grand novel by Stephenie Meyer. Hehe. Couldn't help myself! And yes, I received Eclipse on the day it came out [["Snape Did What o.0", who happens to be the sweetest boy alive, is the grand one who gave it to me! anyway! Keep it up guys and so will I! **

**Chapter 5:**

He saw that she felt the strange presence radiating through them. It was all the permission that he needed. He pulled her back to him and quickly but softly slid his lips over hers. Her eyes grew wide as he did so, but she did _not_ pull out of his reach. Instead, she slowly and shyly pulled herself closer against his body.

He saw this as a defiant invite for a repeat, but before he could react, she had crashed her lips into his. He was taken aback by her eagerness, but he wanted to control the kiss. He slid his tongue over her lips and she gladly opened them. His tongue wound its way around her small mouth. The taste she had was like a sweet, fruity flavor, maybe it was some kind of lip-gloss. He wanted to explore and find out.

Her hands found his golden locks and tangled themselves in them. She wasn't even thinking about how odd this situation was, she was just loving the feel of his glorious kiss. He was defiantly very practiced in this area. It towered over the power of any kiss she had shared with Viktor. In this kiss, she could feel all of the slight tension they had felt together release. Every awkward moment was crushed by the power of this 'kiss of life'.

As they were so focused on snogging, they slowly began to slide under the water. Neither noticed, nor cared. They had all the breath they needed.

_**heart**_

Draco stepped over the threshold of Malfoy Manor. He hid a grimace at the smell that invaded his nostrils. The house smelled of death. _What a great welcoming, the foul stench of hatred._ He thought bitterly.

"Father, what is it that the house smells of?" he asked, sounding respectful but there was so much hidden resentment behind the words.

"Don't ask questions Draco, you know that." Lucius spat.

"Yes, father." Draco replied. He quickly went up to his room to unpack his things. He hoped that he wouldn't be called down for dinner any time soon. The smell had turned his stomach. He opened his window and stared outside for quite some time. He looked over the grounds he had loathed so much as a child. Yes, they were spacious but he was never allowed to play in them. Oh, how many times he was told that they were to be looked at and shown off, not ruined in by children.

He sighed. The next few weeks would probably fly by. In a way, it was bittersweet. His absolute dreading of his birthday would cause the beginning of the summer to go by fast and allow him to get back to school- away from his father. But bitter because of the shear fear he harbored of the ceremony that would take place on that night that should be so special. He was going to be a legal man, every other guy in the world looked forward to that monumental day. But not every other guy was to be forced against their will to join what would be potentially the losing side of the war. Those lucky bastards could like whom they please and not be completely disowned for it.

That was one thing Draco was pushing _out_ of his mind. _Her._ She threatened to invade it at every chance. He would see flowers and long to give them to her. He would see a body of water and want to swim with her. Chocolate was her eyes. Strawberries were her lips. Honey was her hair. _See what that bloody girl does to me? She melts me damn it! __Malfoy's don't do that_ He was becoming very enraged so he set off to actually unpack. This was he busied his hands and his mind.

This was of avoiding her in his mind was beginning to work. He found his Quidditch robes and started reminiscing on the games they'd played. Their one win of Gryffindor had been so sweet. The loss to Hufflepuff had been humiliating. He was satisfied with his wondering mind. That is until, he was throwing his dirty clothes aside. He came to the clothes that he had been wearing last night. They were still damp. He groaned. He slung them at the wall. That blasted Mudblood was like an infection.

He turned back to his trunk. He pulled out the rest of his clothes and called for a house elf to take them away. It was his favorite elf that showed. He bowed deeply to Draco.

"Yes, young Master Malfoy? What can Dinny do?" the tiny, wide-eyed creatures asked him with adoration.

"Just take those clothes out of here and wash them." he flatly said, rubbing his temples.

"Yes Master." The elf went immediately to the pile of clothes nearly the same size as him. Then he paused, "Dinny senses that there is somethings wrong with Young Master." It was more of a question than a statement.

"It's fine Dinny, thank you." He told the little elf.

"Are you sures? Dinny can do anything for yous." The house elf turned back to the clothes not expecting a reply. He didn't receive one either.

The creature popped out of sight and Draco sat back down on his bed. This was certainly going to be a very _very_ long summer.

_**heart**_

Hermione had very much the same evening. After the long, mostly silent ride back to London Station, Hermione's mom was waiting for her. She seemed impatient so Hermione didn't dally with depressing goodbyes. _I wish I could've at least glimpsed __**his**__ face before we left._ She thought on the way to her home. The car ride was extremely uncomfortable and stiflingly silent. Her mom had, of course, found a new man. This one was young, Hermione couldn't help but think that he wasn't too much older than her. He didn't speak much and when he did, it wasn't to Hermione. She wondered if her mother had told him what she was. She seriously hoped not.

When they arrived at her home, which didn't feel very much like a home anymore, she lugged her junk up her stairs and began unpacking. Unlike Draco, she had already dried her clothes. She put all of her clothing into her closet neatly. She took all of her magic items and hid them in a safe box under her bed. She put her cauldron in the back of her closet. Her few wizard photographs, she put under her mattress. She looked back into her trunk. There were only a few items left. One was a picture frame with a normal, unmoving, muggle photograph. It showed her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny after a game of Quidditch. Of course, Hermione was too into the game, but was delighted that they had won the game against Slytherin. That was before she had had her long talks with Draco. They all had been so happy. She smiled at the smiling faces of her friends, and then she noticed something. She looked into the background and saw a face that she hadn't spotted before. Draco could be seen in the background of her photo. Though he was scowling at the group clad in red, just the sight of him sent a light shiver down her spine.

She sat the frame down on her nightstand and took her eyes off of it._ Last night was a mistake!_ She told herself repeatedly. She didn't want to think about the kisses they shared and how they felt to her. _We both just got caught up in the moment._ She thought of his arrogant ways and the names he called her. _It was just hormones._ Though, no matter how many bad things she fueled her conscience with, no matter the many ways she tried to explain the situation with, she couldn't truly convince herself that there were no feelings. She whinged.

Her mother yelled to inform her that dinner was ready. She hoped that her mother's 'friend' had went home, but wasn't that lucky. When she emerged in the dining room, Hermione saw that the strange guy was sitting next to her mother. She took a seat opposite them, grudgingly. She looked at the meal on the table, a plain meal of soap with bread that looked incredibly stale. She internally sighed and ladled out a small amount into her bowl.

"Aren't you hungry girl?" the unnamed man asked her. She shrugged.

"Speak when spoken to Hermione." Her mother said sternly.

"No, I am not really hungry." She said as blandly as the food she had just tasted.

"You missin' that bloody school already?" he asked. She could tell by his voice that proper thought and speech were inhibited by some substance.

"No." she lied. "Happy to be home." She said with a bit too much venom.

"Don't get ratty with Marcus, Hermione!" her mother shouted.

"Oh, Jane don't worry 'bout it. She's probably just tired from that long train ride." He smiled a slimy smile at her. She knew that it seemed a bit dodgy but she was slightly grateful for the defense, however fake it might be.

The table went silent for the exception of spoons hitting glass. She ate her meal quickly so that she could be out of this strange atmosphere. She soaked her last piece of bread in the last drop of horrid soap. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed it quickly.

She was about to stand when Marcus said, "Thought you weren't hungry?" she stopped.

"Oh, I just wanted to get back to my reading." That wasn't entirely a lie, she could easily find a book that she wanted to read.

He scoffed. "S'not good to read all the time. You should do some more physical activities." She thought her heard a double meaning in his words that made her spine erupt in chills of disgust.

She commenced in getting up and putting her bowl in the sink. She rinsed it and hurriedly went back up to her room. She busied herself with a light bit of reading from _Twilight_, rerereading it. That's how she fell asleep, late that night, thinking of Edward and Bella. How that she was pure, innocent, and utterly enthralled with him, and he was gorgeous, experienced, and cold at times.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I really thought that I might abandon this story... I'll bet you all thought I did. xD I couldn't do that to you all. So here it is! The next chapter of Everything in Your Eyes. The sweetness of this chapter melts me... but the harshness makes me cringe. And it's my own writing. lol. Anyway, I promise to update soon after this! Enjoi =D

**Warning, rated M for a reason! Don't like sexual scenes, then skip past the "((heart))" marker.**

**Chapter 6:**

The blonde boy took the hand of his newly wedded wife and they began to walk back down the aisle, as happy and soggy faces congratulated them. They were set to travel to the beach and did not waste any time getting dressed so they could leave. They reunited in their casual wear, so ready to have a very quick reception.

The boy smiled and studied his lovely bride and was shocked at what he saw. _Is it possible that she is even more beautiful now than before? How could perfection be improved upon?_ His heart may have skipped a few beats when he made contact with her glistening brown eyes.

After the reception, they said their goodbyes to family and friends. The boy arranged for everything to be picked up and they parted for the beach. They apparated to a small area they knew was close to their hotel. They unshrunk their luggage, they had thankfully packed light. They walked into the luxurious hotel that the boy had insisted upon. They retrieved their reserved room keys from the front desk where they were told to 'have fun'.

They walked hand in hand through the hallways with their suitcases in the others. They arrived at room 269 and he quickly unlocked the door and opened it a small amount. After pocketing his key, and without warning, he swiftly picked his bride up and promptly kissed her. She was so light, and he truly felt like he could take on the world. Testosterone was surely coursing through, making him more powerful by the second. He kicked the door open further and carefully crossed the threshold with his new wife.

He allowed her down and she stated that she wanted to freshen up. She ran into the bathroom, while he grabbed their cases and locked the door behind him. No one was coming in or going out of this room for quite some time.

Feeling mischievous, the blonde-haired boy stepped into the open bathroom to check on his love. He admired how gorgeous she was as she was simply brushing her hair. He had to have her. Approaching, innocently enough, he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and told him to hold on one moment. He seemed to disagree. He ran his large hands down her sides, stopping when he met her lovely hips. He then continued by running his fingers over the front of her thighs. He pressed himself closer to her so she could read his mind- or rather body.

Angling his head to the left, he began to softly kiss her neck. Her fragrance fueling his fire even more. While creating a trail of kisses, he allowed his hands to travel up and down her body. His left was scratching its way along her inner thigh, towards the warmth; while his other hand had seemed to take a liking to one of her ample breasts. He let his fingers caress the top of it. Everyone once in a while he would allow his tongue to taste the flesh of his lover's neck and soon began licking his way up to her ear. Both of his hands found themselves on her chest as her began to nibble at her earlobes. She lightly moaned with approval and became slightly louder as he began to explore her ear with his tongue. It was to progress further.

He turned her around and they became hooked in a passionate kiss, to which she was the master of. Their tongues met and danced for what several moments. He began to rock his hips against her. They stopped and she gave him a look that could turn a gay man straight, it was just that sexy. She grabbed him by the tie that he still donned and led him to the bed. She was helping rid him of his shirt, as he used his own hands to grab her impossibly cute butt. She trailed small bites down his chest, which he defiantly seemed to like.

Off went their shoes, socks, and he made sure that her shirt wasn't getting in their way. Holding her tightly, he began to lick his way around her clavicle, all the while unhooking her bra. Before she even realized it, the obstructing article was clear of her body and he had already taken one of her prefect breast into his mouth, while foundling the other. He teased her nipples with his tongue and eventually started to lightly bite at them. He was having too much fun with them and figured he would come back to them later.

He unbuttoned her jeans, but she stopped him from pulling them down. She shoved him on the bed, slinked away just a bit, and pulled off the pesky pants herself. Her body was so sexy, the boy could hardly contain himself. She slowly crawled over him, helping with his pants. The girl started kissing him on the neck and down his stomach. He was in heaven though determined to stay dominate.

They rolled on the bed, with him the victor on top. He held down her hands, forcing her to stay down, and she seemed to like that. He began making his way down her body, first kissing her wonderfully full lips, then her fragrantly soft neck, her lovely breast, and all the way down her stomach. Her damp panties were proof at the effect his skills had on her. He loosened his grip on her and got rid of the evidence.

The boy's fire burned even greater at the source of his love's warmth. He was intoxicated by the sights and smells. Eventually, he got a hold on himself and began to explore his lover with his mouth with long, broad strokes. He felt his love shake with euphoria. He singled out her clit and played with it in his mouth. When his love couldn't take it anymore, he stiffened his tongue and entered her rapidly. His bride moaned in approval.

He couldn't wait any longer. He slipped off his favorite pair of boxers, his lucky pair as he referred to them. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life. Positioning his love and himself, he attempted to tease her. He grabbed himself and rubbed it against her warmth. The good feeling was intense for both sides and even caused the boy to moan very loud. No matter though, there was no one there to stop them now.

He entered her abruptly and began rocking to slow rhythm. His confidence began to rise, as did his speed. Her moans were starting to become mildly panting. This excited him further, he begun thrusting harder and faster causing noticeable strain to the springs of the bed. Her reactions drove him. He reached his peak. He couldn't thrust any faster. He bit at her neck and whispered Merlin only knows what into her ear.

He felt her body spasm and her breathing become labored. With one more thrust, he sent his own body on top of her gasping for air.

**((****heart****))**

Draco turned over and became aware of his arousal. He groaned. This was why he hated waking up. Though the dream had indeed been very nice, it was still even more unwanted. _She_ wouldn't leave him alone, even in his unconscious hours she invaded his every thought.

He rose and went straight into his bathroom. He turned the taps of his shower on and made sure the water was cold. Very cold. He quickly lost his pajama bottoms and got under the stream of relief. He tried to relax into the chilly water, but this time it seemed that the problem she gave him was persistent. He put his mind on other things, disgusting things. _Snape in women's clothing. Potter kissing the Weaselette. Dumbledore naked._ "Argh! Too much!" he exclaimed ready to upchuck anything that remained in his stomach.

He walked down to the large dining hall and took his normal seat at the elegant table. Immediately, Dinny appeared with a tray of food. He choose a plate of pancakes and thanked the small creature. He poured the syrup over them and quickly brought a bite to his mouth. He sighed when he tasted the chocolate. _Everywhere!_ He almost wanted to laugh.

He went back up to his room after his scoffed down his food. He sat down at his desk to scribble down his thoughts. It was something he did when he was feeling conflicted.

_The blasted girl is all I can think about. I'm supposed to be receiving my Mark soon, but I'm infatuated with a Mudblood? It doesn't even make sense. She's everything I hate, yet everything I'm falling for. That good girl act she does is getting to me. __**She**__ gets to me more than anyone else ever has. Even damned Potter can't make my skin crawl like her. Not to mention how she smells, tastes, kisses! They are so much better than Pansy or Marie or Jenna or Danielle or… ANYWAY. She gives me so much to think about. She's beautiful in that bookworm sort of way. She's brilliant, there's never been a question about that. She has attitude and wit about her too. She's damn near the perfect girl… If it wasn't for that whole 'dirty blood' thing. _He sighed as he wrote that part. _She makes me want to_ –

He dropped his quill. She really did make him want to change sides. Hell! She made him want to change all of his views on life in general. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to write it.

**((****heart****))**

Walking down that morning, Hermione was desperately glad that there was no sign of her mother or Marcus. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar and a glass of juice, preferring to stay in her room until after she knew he was gone.

She grabbed _Twilight_ and finished up the last of it in a less than a few hours. She sighed at the happy ending that it portrayed. She wondered if her love story would have a happy ending. Would she ever get married like her dreams so vividly showed her?

The thought of the dream made her blush fore it brought the thoughts of Draco. She suppressed a small groan. Why did he linger always in the back of her mind? She longed to see him. Her lips itched to meet his. Her arms felt cold and desired to wrap themselves around his warm, lean body. The pit of her stomach clinched and her face flushed a bit at the thought of his toned body.

She mentally scolded herself. Instead of pinning after her flaxen haired enemy, she could be studying. It was true that she had just gotten out of school and had only taken exams a few weeks prior, but this year they had to take the NEWTS. Hermione would also be delving into some advanced classes in order to prepare for her Healer training next summer. It was an exciting thought, but a terrifying one because Hermione felt incredible unprepared and began to fret at the sudden realization of it being a year away. She had successfully gotten her mind off of Draco.

Pulling out her books she spent the rest of the afternoon reading about every potion from a Hiccuping Solution to the Shrinking Potion. She wondered what were the chances of her mother's 'boy toy' smelling a potion if she were to try to brew one. She figured that it was safer if she didn't draw any more attention to herself than necessary with this one.

She was interrupted while reading an article able the uses of Puffapods when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She assumed it would only be her mother, but was startled when Marcus walked right into her room. He loomed over her and she had in a small shiver of disgust.

"What are you reading girl?" he asked, snatching the book right out of her hands. "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?! Why are you reading this soft-minded trash?" he slung the book against the wall causing the spine to separate itself from the cover. Hermione cringed at the abrasive action. "Didn't I already tell you that you should be engaging in some more physical activities?!" he shouted. She merely stared, open-mouthed at him. She had never feared someone more in her life than this man she had only just met yesterday.

He drew his hand back and it met the side of Hermione's face with a loud 'Smack!' She let out a loud sob and her hand flew to her stinging cheek. "When I ask you a question Mudblood, you better bloody answer me!" Her eyes flew open at his insult. "Yeah, I said it, M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D!" He spelled it out for her. "If you thought I was actually interested in your mother, you're as stupid as she is. That bint was just a fleshy detour for me to get to you." His eyes narrowed and Hermione felt something jabbing her in the side. She risked a milli-second's glance down and saw a shiny, black wand pressed against her ribs. "Now come let me show you something, dearest Hermione." He roughly grabbed her by her upper arm and near-drug her down the staircase.

They finally arrived in the kitchen and Hermione saw her mother crumpled on the tile floor. Her eyes were open slightly and glazed over with a look of pain. "Want to witness what happens when you disobey me?" He flung Hermione into a chair and with a simple flick of his want, ropes bound her to it. He stalked to her mother and grabbed a hand full of hair, wrenching her up until she was nearly standing. "You see, Jane here tried to tell me no when I requested her to go fetch you. I don't take kindly to being told 'no'." He drew a cruel smirk on his face. "Sectumsempra!"

The older woman let out a huge shriek as blood began to ooze from every where on her body. "No!!!" Hermione shouted as she watched the gashes spread across her mother. Tears came to her eyes. "Mom!" she shouted and turned her head.

"Oh no," he grabbed her face and turned it back to the badly bleeding woman. "You're going to watch as I torture your filthy Muggle of a mother! And if you don't," he shook her face. "I'll force you to do it." a mad gleam in his eyes told Hermione that he would indeed do so. She watched through tearful eyes as he performed countless curses. If Jane passed out, he would dose her in icy, salt water that he conjured up. Hermione sobbed uncontrollably. She just wished that her poor mother would die, anything would be better than this torture.

Finally, after an hour of curses and literally adding salt to her wounds, Marcus stopped. His sneering face turned back to Hermione. "Do you think she's had enough fun for today?" Hermione could only faintly nod, hoping that was the response he wanted. "Okay," he whipped back to the bloody, broken woman. "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione screamed out her mother's name and sobbed harder than ever. Sure, she wasn't Parent of the Year material, but that was her mother. She loved her regardless of anything in the past, but now she was gone, forever.

"All of this fun has gotten me a bit worked up." he shifted as he turned back to the crying girl. A devious smirk pulling over his smug face. Hermione cringed away as far as her confines would let her, because the glint in his eye told her that her pain was far from over.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Here's the deal, this story isn't getting near enough hits or reviews. I do believe I'll discontinue it, depending on the outcome of this chapter. I know that sounds stupid and like I'm complaining or something, but I just don't want to keep forcing myself to write this story if people aren't into it[it's becoming harder and harder to write on this one].** ** Anyway, This is were the story goes from happy fluffy Dramione to... well, read the warning.**

**Warning! Explicit sexual scene. Non-consensual. Abuse.**

**Chapter 7:**

"Get away from me!" Hermione hopelessly yelled. She knew that any attempt she made, wouldn't thwart this horrible man. She cringed as he placed a mocking hand on her cheek.

"Oh, don't talk like that. Don't you want to engage in those physical activities I was talking about?" he winked at her. She jerked her head away from his hand. Mistake. He drew back and a loud 'Smack' echoed around the room. "Girl, you won't disobey me!"

He let loose her bindings, only to grab a fist full of her hair. She screamed out in agony as she felt her scalp would separate from her skull. He drug her to her mother's bedroom. And threw her on the bed. She tried to scramble towards the window, but he grabbed her by the ankle. "You honestly didn't think I'd let you get away that easy did you?" he guffawed at her, pulling her back onto the bed.

This time, he crawled on top of her and held both of her wrists with one hand. He muttered a spell and her confines returned, only this time they tied her limbs to the four posts of the bed. Tears leaked out of her eyes as the severity of the situation hit her. She knew what was going to happen and knew that it wouldn't be nice or painless, in the least.

He ripped her thin, tank top, revealing the red brassiere underneath. "My, what have you been hiding underneath all those prudish clothes?" He roughly tore away her sleeping shorts and saw the modest, red knickers. "It's a shame that this body should be wasted on such a filthy Mudblood." She turned her head away from his wild, lust-crazed eyes hoping that this would be over soon.

He clawed at the cups restraining her pale mounds, scratching her painfully in the process. She suppressed a whimper. His hands fiercely kneaded, pinched, and pulled at her breasts. She couldn't hold back the cry of torment. He smirked; she felt something stiffen against her leg and trembled with disgust. He pulled one hand away from her chest and covered it with his mouth. He bit down and Hermione could feel the skin break. His free hand roamed over her stomach, over her side, and under the elastic of her undergarments. With one swift movement, he jerked them away from her body, throwing the ruined panties behind him.

She sobbed, fore she knew what would come next. His menacing laugh rang out upon hearing her mourning. "Oh, this is the best part. You'll love it, trust me." he bent down to place a rough kiss on her lips and she shrunk away from him. He pulled back and with the last ounce of defiance she could muster, she spat in his face. He whipped it away and punched her in the stomach. "Believe me, I can make this more painful bitch." he warned. She merely closed her eyes, trying to regain the breath he knocked out of her. "Crucio!" he shouted.

Her agony pierced the air. Her body felt as if it were being bent in every direction. Her bones seemed to twist every which way. She pulled against her bindings, screaming to the Heavens above. She heard a snap and an excruciating pang in her shoulder. As he lifted the curse, she opened her eyes and stole a glance at her right arm. She shrieked at the pain and realization. It was twisted at an odd angle; it was out of the socket.

He noticed the dislocation and said, "I'll leave that just like that, as a reminder for you to behave." He again brought his assault to her mouth and she wasn't sure she could move, but she didn't dare try. His hot mouth was on hers and his tongue was forcing it's way to meet hers. She felt as if she would puke. He tasted horrible! Like whiskey, cigarettes, and those nasty caramel chews.

In her distraction, she didn't notice as he pulled her right leg free of the ropes. He wrapped it around his waist, unzipping his pants, and positioning his member right over her entrance. Suddenly she felt like she was being torn in half, as he rammed into her. She screamed into his mouth. The pained cries of the brunette fueled his thrusts, each one hurting more than he last. Each one sent a sharp shiver through her damaged shoulder. His 'kisses' moved from her mouth to her throat. He bit and sucked at it painfully. He moved them to her ear and whispered, "You're so much tighter than your whore of a mother." As he shoved his cock farther into her. She cried in anguish at the pain, physical and mental. She silently prayed that he would satiate his desires soon.

His fingernails began to rake over her front. His merciless pumping was increasing in speed and force. She smelled a familiar iron smell that turned her stomach. It was all she could do to keep from retching. The pain and the smell was becoming too much for her.

He began to grunt. He came in for another kiss. His teeth grated over her bottom lip. She cringed as she now tasted the putrid, iron-filled liquid. He threw his head back with a loud moan and she felt a warm, slickness fill her.

_Finally!_ She mentally exclaimed. Somehow, though, she knew that he wouldn't just leave her alone. She watched disgusted, as he panted, eyes still closed in the post orgasm reverie.

He removed himself from inside her. She winced again as the pain flooded through her. He stood and with a wave of his wand removed her bondages. "Go clean yourself up, you disgusting bint." he pointed towards her mother's bathroom. She sat up, her arm still hanging at an agonizing, awkward angle. She stiffly stood and walked the few steps to the bathroom, where she then collapsed on the tiled floor. She heard the door slam behind her and heard him magically lock it.

She sobbed into her good hand. After a moment, the pain of her injury only seemed to be growing worse. She jerked open the cabinet door under the sink. She found a towel and put it to her mouth, biting down on it. She closed her eyes and with left hand, she pulled her right arm upwards. With a sickening crunch, and a barely muffled screech, her arm was back in place. She spit the towel out of her mouth and attempted to crawl towards the toilet. She didn't make it before she heaved up her breakfast.

Finally, the vomiting stopped. She threw the towel over the horrible smelling mess. She put her hand on the counter and pulled herself up, looking at her mangled body in the mirror for the first time. She couldn't help but gasp as she looked at the damage.

Her lip was cut and bleeding. She had long, oozing scratches that started at her collar bone, went over her bruised breasts and ended at her sore hips. There was also a dark, purple bruise from when he had struck her. There were large splotches on her neck, where he had marked her. Her wrists and ankles had rope burns. Finally, she could see a mixture of crimson and milky fluids running from her throbbing womanhood.

She sobbed again as she began to draw up a bath, wanting to soak her abused body. To busy herself while the tub filled, she cleaned up the excrement that she had expelled previously. The smell nearly brought on another wave of retching, but her empty stomach didn't coax anything up.

Finally, she turned off the taps and tested the water. It was very hot, but she didn't care. She nearly plunged into it. A light scream escaping her when she fully submerged her battered areas. Her pussy was particularly aching from the near scalding water. She sunk down under the water, closing her eyes against the heat. She wanted to burn away the essence that he left on and inside of her.

**((heart))**

In the meantime, Draco was attending a party. It was a formal dinner for Crabbe. He was to take the Mark tonight, the 17th anniversary of his birth. Everyone was congratulating the exuberant boy, and remarking on what an honor was being bestowed upon him. The man clapped him on the back, the woman hugging him, and everyone was presenting him with lavish presents.

The seemingly joyous occasion was what awaited Draco in a few weeks time. He would trade them all, the presents, the admiration, the shear power he would have. He would trade them to just be a normal teenage wizard. Hell, he'd even trade to a half-blood, or dare he say it? A muggle-born!

His miserable thoughts turned to Hermione. He wasn't sure if that made him feel worse or better. Worse in that he couldn't see her and he knew that the next time he would... she would hate him. However, no matter the situation, just picturing her perfect smile caused one to invade his face.

Mentally cringing, he stashed the smile away as a particular pug-faced bint slinked his way. He wanted to dash out of the room, but knew that that would earn him some wry looks. Sighing, he merely looked to her as she walked up to him.

"Aren't you excited Draco? Dear Crabbie is now a man!" She turned from him to look adoringly at ego-fed moron.

Draco sneered, "Yeah, but too bad he's not a man in the right sense."

The black-haired witch turned back to him quickly. "He will be tonight." She smirked.

"Poor him." he replied coldly, fighting the urge to gag at the sickening thought of the pug and the pig _together_.

"You didn't seem to mind our old snog sessions." she defended her pride.

"I'm a good actor, whereas you're a terrible kisser." he stated as though he were bored, looking to his fingernails. She huffed a quiet scream and stalked off muttering about spoiled prats or something or other.

He delighted in himself for knowing just how to push about everyone's buttons. With Pansy it was physical mockery; Weasley a monetary mockery; Granger an intellectual mockery. Potter was a little different, of course a sure ringer was to mention his parents, but even Draco thought that to be rather low. Whether he would admit it to himself or anyone else, he pitied that boy. Every solace a person has was taken from him- parents, loving homes, and even recently his Godfather. He even noticed that Potter never kept a girlfriend. Even Draco could see how crazy he was about that Weaselette, but they had broken up and Draco knew it was Harry's self-sacrificing to try to keep her alive in the coming war.

He was brought out of his sympathetic thoughts, as a round of Happy Birthday rang out. Draco saw his father eying him and with a swift motion of his hand, he knew he wanted him over there. He joined Lucius in standing beside the Birthday boy as Voldemort walked out. Every head bowed in his direction and Crabbe knelt down on one stocky leg.

Voldemort raised his arms, as the heads of his followers did the same. He withdraw his wand form inside his robes and walked up to the still kneeling teen. Crabbe's fat head turned up and looked at his Master with esteem. The pale man with red slits for eyes held the wands above his head as if it were a sword he was going to plunge into the boy before him. He muttered an incantation and brought his wand down to the thick arm of Crabbe who tried not to grimace at the immense pain.

Draco's eyes briefly closed, fore he was imagining himself there groveling before the false 'Lord'. He was beginning to hate the very ground that that bastard walked on. Everything about him now repulsed the blonde. The blonde who would soon be one of his most highly respected followers.


End file.
